Onslaught: First Digimon & Magic Crossover
by DUrza9178
Summary: Believe it or not, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. It takes place after the sequel of another fanfic named Disaster and A Movie. Rated 'PG13' or 'T'. Please 'R&R' and be kind. Update: Undergoing a major overhaul.
1. Preliminaries

**Onslaught**** by D. Urza**

** Introduction: How such an idea came to me.**

A friend of mine once wrote a fanfic way back in the beginning of the new millenium showing his take on the fourth Digimon Movie _Diablomon Strikes Back_, with five human fan characters and Willis (who never appeared in the film) making their appearances. Reading it inspired me to revive Diablo Boy in time for this unnofficial sequel for that fanfic, answering the question "**What if...Phyrexians had a go with Digimon?**"

Okay, on with the obligatory disclaimers:

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation Ltd. and was created by Akiyoshi Hongo, which may or may not be a pseudonym for a group of people similar to the Wild Bunch.

Magic: The Gathering is a product of the mind of Richard Garfield, Phd. and is currently owned by Wizards of the Coast.

Onslaught the fic written by me, D. U.**  
**

* * *

**  
**

"Looks like someone was caught in my web, as the saying you pitiful humans cite goes." Came a growling voice, almost taunting the blond boy.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

TK's voice simply echoed into the black void that was his surroundings. The darkness made him cringe, as he usually feels when confronted with its vile debilitating power. The blond boy's blue eyes may not see what's lurking behind this shade, but he knows that it was big, brutal and dangerous. He readied an alert stance, prepared for this unknown threat should it strike.

TK didn't exactly know how he got here in the first place. He remembered scouting the Digital World with Kari and their kaijus for urgencies, when a great grey twister suddenly appeared in the middle of the forest they surveyed and caught them in its dizzying embrace. How he wound up here after that was beyond his usual acute reasoning. I hope that Kari's okay, he thought.

The blond boy can sense the creature smirk beyond this dark curtain, as if it felt the anxiety from his mind.

"If you must know, your female friend is unharmed. Her heart is pure and full of light, that's true. But it is you that I want, Child of Hope."

"What do you mean?" he reluctantly asked the voice.

"I can feel you heart, Child of Hope: tempered by the loss of the lives of those closest to you. It's brimming with a burning sense of justice; a desire to right wrongs; a beacon to extinguish the darkness that is your enemies."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Child, you are but one of the many obstacles in the way for my ultimate revenge on the digital world. I have no choice but to see to you personally, before you inspire others not to give up hope."

"Is that right?" he smirked.

"Would an old friend lie to you?" the voice asked, as two red eyes subsequently twinkled in the darkness.

A long and belted spindly hand reached for him with sharp red claws. He involuntarily leapt to avoid its defiling power and pounded it on the humerus with his fist.

"Devimon?" he shouted. "I thought you're dead. I saw you die!"

"Not bloody likely." The creature howled with laughter. "That was just a physical manifestation of your fallen enemy's attack. I simply helped myself to the blackness of his data."

"Helped…yourself?" he was stunned upon hearing these words.

"Quite a handful of virus digimon have fallen in your wake, Child of Hope. You shouldn't have let their remains linger for others to pick them up."

"Are you ready for another history lesson?" A cloud of Nightraiders fluttered from the darkness towards the blond boy.

The digital bats were harmless by themselves, yet vicious in a group. They slashed at the blond boy with clawed feet and minute bites. Covering his face with one hand, TK took off his bucket hat and scooped out three offenders and flung them at the source. A recognizable thud, similar to successive furred bodies hitting bone, was heard. This didn't affect the actions of the other pests however, as they continued to claw at him.

"It will take more than three Nightraiders to harm me, Child. Now, for a pop quiz: on evasion."

Out of the shadows, a glowing crimson whip slithered towards him. Seeing the rope of energy, he rolled off from its reach. Another rope reached for him, forcing him to skip off them like an elite rope jumper. The purple bat creatures followed him along the stunt and continued their torment. He risked it all and grasped a handful of bats with each hand and threw them in all directions. The bats, clearly nauseous from his throws, fainted and disintegrated into digital bits.

"I'm impressed that your physical training has served you well these past few years, Child."

TK actually took this to heart, a shard of confidence blossoming inside him. "Really? Then prepare to be wowed some more."

He caught the red searing whips with his hat and pulled himself to their source. With gathered momentum, he delivered a straight flying kick right at the creature, feet breaking through bone and muscle.

The creature was obviously stunned, but this didn't keep it from hurling another putdown. "Persistent little bug, aren't you?" its stretched skull face became visible in view, nearly creeping him out. "Like Hope itself. Unfortunately for you," its grotesque face clicked. "Hope doesn't bleed."

TK yelped as the creature's grabbed him in the neck with its right claw and stabbed through his right shoulder with its other hand, marring his shirt with blood. With ease, the skeletal monster pulled TK of its battered chest and lifted him in midair. The blond boy attempted to pull its claws off from his neck, indicating that there was still hope left in his heart and mind. However, the stinging pain from his shoulder and the inevitability of defeat kept him from continuing further.

The diabolic creature smiled as it suspended his head between its bony fingers, his free left hand still clutching at its index finger. He watched in horror as the claws threatened to close over, with him straining to pry them out.

"So ends the life of the Child of Hope." One can tell that the demon savoured every second of this. "Looking into the eyes of his opponent as he regretted his pointless quest for a perfect wor-"

A flash of light erupted in the middle of this dark realm, blinding the demon and causing it to hesitate. In the flash's place was a large gaping hole where a girl of average height, a stone-faced sphinx and a gold plated pegasus stood.

"TK, are you there?" Kari shouted from the hole.

"The Child of Light?" the skeletal demon exclaimed. "It's too late for you now, girl. Your friend is at the end of the Ineffable's favourite form of judgement, literal mind crush."

The sphinx and the pegasus flew to the monster. Shouting, they intersected and unravelled a golden noose that linked them by their battle gear. Using said noose, they circled the demon and pulled it to the shadows away from the blond boy.

Kari ran to the fallen boy. "TK, you okay?"

The blue-eyed youth groaned. "Not much." He showed her the wound inflicted by the demon's claw, causing her to gasp. Kari took a handkerchief and blocked it. "Keep it pressed," she told him, guiding his free hand to tend to the hole.

The pained roars from the background indicated that even the combined forces of Pegasmon and Nefertimon could not defeat the skeletal demon. With a bony claw, it swatted them both and sent them colliding to the black dirt.

"Guys, it's best that you retreat now. He's badly hurt." The brown haired girl shouted at the four-legged digimons. Both heard her command and quickly zipped off before the demon made another swat that could've lopped their heads off. They scooped up their partners and flew out of the dark realm, back into the digital world.

Aware that its quarry has left its home territory, the demon gave chase for the group. With their able bodies away from harm's reach, the Child of Light nodded to the Sphinx. The digimon's eyes grew red, emitting a beam that solidified into large slabs of rock. One pounded the demon right at its skull and pinned it to the ground. The rest pelted at the ceiling of the dark tunnel, sending debris crashing and barring the monster's path. Behind the pile of rubble, the demon pulled out the stone tablet from its face and howled with remorse.

The Child of Light noticed the blond boy's gradual paling of skin. "You're losing blood fast. We have to get you to Joe quickly." Kari said. Seeing a knock-up old television set, she flashed her D-3 toward it. The television, knowing just what to do, shot a beam of grey static light and returned them to their own reality.


	2. Soulless Revival

**Onslaught by. D. Urza  
**

**Chapter 2: Soulless Revival**

**Disclaimer: I never owned _Digimon_, nor _Magic: The Gathering_, or any of their respective characters. Think though, how life would've been like if I did. I'd be getting loads of royalties, tell the Toei Animation guys to make an actual _Magic_ anime series that wasn't sucky or campy (instead of that Duel Masters crap) and fanfic crossovers like these would actually be considered "official" (if you know what I mean).**

* * *

"That's the gazillionth time I've heard you hum that Westlife song today, Willis."

"What can I say, Terriermon? I'm in a good mood."

There was another blond boy with his digimon across the pond, typing the hours away in his laptop. He took in the essence of bustling New York City from the bench overlooking Ellis Island, with the afternoon sun hanging over Lady Liberty like a yellow halo. He had to cough it back out though; too much smoke was bad for you, as common sense liked to point out.

The white and light green rabbit hopped to his tamer and climbed up his back, letting his big floppy ears droop off Willis's face. "What'cha working there, anyway?"

Willis slapped his ears aside. "I'm helping my friend Tento-Hacker perfect the technology to enable anyone to become digimon tamers. The idea sounds so sweet." He had to stress with a smile. "Think about it, Terriermon; more digimons in the real world, living side by side with humans. More friends for you and Lopmon."

"That does sound good, Willis." The rabbit stood up and jumped to the bench. "Still; I may not be an expert on all this leet-speak, but wouldn't that kinda devalue what it means to be the only kid with a digimon?"

Willis stopped typing for a moment and stared at his kaiju. "You'll do anything to spoil my fun, don't you?"

"It's a friendly reminder from your favorite pet, duh!" Terriermon gave him a jumping noogie. The blond boy gave him another back.

Terriermon held his tamer's hand away. "Shouldn't you be getting back home? You don't want your mom to get worried again."

"C'mon. It's not that late." He pointed at the sky. "The sun's not setting yet."

"But," the rabbit shook his head. "you know how my brother acts if we're away from home for too long."

The blond boy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Melissa's there to keep him company."

"Sweet, sweet Earth."

Willis quickly turned to the direction of the voice, and saw an extremely pale woman casually walking to the waterfront. She wore a gray trench coat and matching hat, which enabled her to blend with the extraordinariness of the city; had the blond boy saw her walk by earlier.

"Site of a great battle" she sighed as she continued her monologue. "A great bloodless twilight rave."

Terriermon held on to his tamer with one free ear. "Who's she?"

"I don't know. Must be an emo street performer." Curiosity though, prompted Willis to focus on her.

She sniffed the salty sea air wafting from the harbor. "Your power still lingers in this city's ash-coated air, I see."

The lady fished out what looked like an opaque test tube and held it high up in the air. Closing her eyes, she chanted nondescript verses faint to Willis's ears. After a few minutes of doing so, she snapped them open and gazed high in the sky.

The cloud up above swirled into a massive tornado, as if a strong force kept it in gyroscopic motion. The eye of the storm seemed to aim directly at the tube, and squeezed bits of gelatinous lifeforms into it in an array neon purple electric light.

"Wait, aren't those…?"

Now, New York City had been the site of a number of strange occurrences. As a consequence, many of its city folk never batted an eyelid nor took a gander at this neon purple lightshow. Willis however, knew what the spectacle implied.

Once the neon light fizzled inside, she slapped a stopper on the vial. A smile crinkled her smooth mask-like face. "Your power belongs to Phyrexia now" she whispered to the vial.

The gray lady quickly twisted her neck to the left and spotted Willis, who furiously scrambled to cram his laptop back into his bag. She approached the blond boy like a spider on a web, towards its fidgeting fly prey.

She didn't expect Terriermon to jump in front of her and spit out a green ball of fiery energy onto her face, blowing her hat to the ground. His little performance revealed that she was completely bald, but that was the least of their worries.

The lady held out a gloved hand; half-pleading, half-smiling. "Demon-Maker, Our Father requires your assistance."

"What'you talkin' 'bout, lady?" the rabbit faced her and spread his arms over Willis. "He's no Demon-Maker."

"Oh? What about this, then?" She showed him the opaque vial, which subsequently glowed to show the shrunk versions of the gelatinous creatures. Each had round orange eyes that blinked back. Upon recognizing him, they began to frown and started sticking over to his direction

"Kuramon…"

Terriermon fumbled his chin with his right ear. "Okay, your proof is admiringly feasible, Ma'am." Both tamer and woman stared as the digimon walked back and forth. "However, I would like to further stress the fact that my tamer here was not completely responsible for the creation of the…" he quickly shouted at Willis "Run, Willis. Run!"

Admittingly, the blond genius was jarred with this show. Yet he followed his kaiju's loud command. He dashed back to the city as fast as his legs could carry him.

The gray lady snapped her fingers. "Boys!"

Before he disappeared into an alley, a tall smooth-skinned humanoid barred his path. The being was accompanied by a punkish teen, which removed his goggles to reveal completely black and soulless eyes. Apparently, the mouth guard he had was a part of his face as well. He tried to move backwards, causing him to trip and crawl steadily back to Terriermon and the woman.

His rabbit digimon landed onto the zombie punk and kicked his face back, making him falter. The sleeper agent in turn took out a gun and started firing at the kaiju, his bullets almost grazing him.

"Dang, for a gangly guy he sure has good aim."

"No time for that, Willis." Terriermon said as he landed at his back. "Looks like I'm gonna need more firepower than this."

Willis nodded back, for he knew what to do. He flashed his digivice and directed it towards the leaping rabbit. Terriermon curled up and formed a green translucent sphere that suspended in the air for a few seconds. It shattered, releasing a giant mostly green rabbit wielding guns for hands and blue jeans.

"I suggest you duck." Galgomon commanded his tamer. Upon doing do, the big rabbit rapidly fired in all directions; shooting the zombie punk, the tall sleeper agent, a random mime (who didn't deserve it) and the bald lady.

Galgomon was exhausted after firing all his bullets and spinning around, but it all paid off in the end: the agent was slumped over the punk, bleeding green blood; it was obvious to both that he wasn't human. The punk below him, on the other hand, didn't draw any blood at all.

The lady, unfortunately for both partner and digimon, was still standing. She was clearly shot several times, but she simply ran her finger on the stained trench coat and moaned with ecstasy as she tasted her own blood "Delicious pain, yes."

"But; playtime is over, Demon-Maker." She grasped her coat. "I did not wish to do this in front of all this unworthy dreck, but you leave me no choice." She pulled it off, savoring the horror in both Willis and Galgomon's eyes as they eyed the unexpected.

The grey lady was grotesque in appearance: half-man, half-spider. Seriously, it was like her torso was grafted on to the thorax and abdomen of a giant mechanical spider. In a proper stance, she'd have been a proud six-footer, boasting an additional pair of arms. It was amazing that the trench coat was able to cram in most of her.

Galgomon didn't feel his courage falter, however. Just because he ran out of bullets doesn't mean he can't barrel-whip her silly. The modest rabbit lunged at the spiderwoman and proceeded to wallop her face, only to be stopped by three of her cybernetic legs.

She snickered sadistically as she pinned him to the ground like a giant clawed hand. Grabbing Galgomon with her four arms, the lady lifted him up and threw him behind her. A giant walking automaton subsequently rose from the ocean and swalloed the rabbit like a hungry octopus as it proceeded to stomp onto dry land with its long pointed legs.

"Now, where were we?" The spiderwoman focused her attention to the blond boy, whose fruitless retreat cornered him back at the alley where he met her accomplices.

Willis still clutched his digivice. The red blinking spot on it indicated that his kaiju was still alive. In an attempt to charm his pursuant, he told her "You'd be so cool if you weren't gonna kill us."

She grinned, but didn't seem to react the way he expected. She clutched him by his head and brought him to her eye level. "Ah, I am not going to kill you, boy. Like I said," Behind his back, the spiderwoman lowered her artificial abdomen and quickly drove a long stinger into his spine. "Our Father requires your assistance."

Within seconds, Willis felt the powerful effects of the spider woman's venom. His mind was filled with vivid hallucinations as his body jerked into paralysis.

Feeling satisfied the lady threw the stunned Willis into the air, to be caught by the automaton's long metal tentacle. It opened another hatch and gulped him in to join his captured partner.

She sighed. "All is going to plan, My Lord." She fished out a small disc and threw it to the ground. It grew into a giant portal overflowing with gray static. She ushered the Phyrexian Walker to dive into the hole, to which it involuntarily obliged.

Hm, it wouldn't hurt to consider this world as well, she thought to herself as she dived to the portal as well, grabbing the rim to take it with her.

The harbor overlooking Ellis Island felt abandoned save for the handful of pigeons that pecked from where the portal once stood. The sun began to set in the orange horizon, and tourist who took a gander inside Lady Liberty returned from a boat that parked beside the harbor. One by one, they whispered to themselves as they walked off the boat, wondering what that mime lying on the docks was doing gasping and clawing the air while clutching his chest.


	3. Dashed Hopes

Whatever happened to TK? Well, he stayed in bed with Patamon to keep him company. His scorched arm was treated by Joe with burn balm and was neatly wrapped in white gauzes and dressings. Even though his arm was buried under all that stuff, his burns still sting. His mom went out to do some important work. They have no school today.

"Ow ow ow!"

"What troubles you Takeru?" cried a voice.Takeru haven't heard that voice before, but he sensed its tone. He turned to the source of that sound. "No not there, man. Look here."

He turned to the voice to see another person. He had blue hair and black eyes and was taller than TK. He wore a blue pants and a red shirt under a white jacket. He looked young."Who are you?" asked the puzzled TK.

"Let's just say I am a friend who has come to visit a guy who is burned by a dark wizard."

TK's eyes went from blue to white with amazement "H..H..How did you know all that?" "A planeswalker sees all, knows all and tells all he or she knows."

A planeswhat? thought the blue-eyed boy.

"Enough about me TK, I have come here to warn you. Your friend Willis is in danger."

"Wait a minute, what do you know about Willis?" said TK. He stood from his bed and walked towards the boy. "Are you a stalker or something??"

Patamon started to wake up "TK, who are you talking to? "Patamon, there's a guy in -

As TK looked back to where the person was standing, he vanished. "Well, TK?" "He was just here" Just then Izzy sent an e-mail to TK's D-3. He said to come to his house immediately. So TK got dressed and went out just when his mom is coming in. "I'm off to Izzy's, Mom." he said as he sped with his digimon.

"TK, are you still hurt?" Kari said when she saw the blond. She touched his arm to check his condition."Ow!" TK jerked.

Izzy came running into the room screaming like a schoolgirl "Willis has been abducted, Willis has been abducted!!!!!!!!". Then he fainted.

The two kids surrounded the fainted Izzy "Izzy, what happened?" the girl asked.

"There were reports from Gennai that Willis was abducted by horrible beings called Phyrexians"

"Phyrexians? TK was puzzled "What are those?"

"Gennai has no idea, but he wants you to find him immediately!!!" then Izzy fainted again.

The two children left with grief splashed in their faces "I wonder how Willis is doing?" asked Kari.

"I don't know, but something tells me he's suffering the same fate as I am." TK replied.

What they don't know is that someone is following them. Something humanoid, something powerful, something immortal, and it wants to join them.

"The Phyrexians are strong, be careful" it spoke through their heads by thought.


	4. Viral History 101

**Digimon: Onslaught**

**Chapter 4: Viral History 101 **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the Phyrexians (seriously). Its be hard to take care of these guys...  
**

* * *

"All right, Team? Is everybody ready to go into the, ahem, known Digiworld?"

"Yes, Izumi-Senpai!" five of the six from the new digidestined agreed to Izzy's question. Unfortunately for everyone, the Inoue's family shop had an unusually busy day today, so Yolei and her digimon partner had to sit this one out.

They all directed their digivices onto Izzy's computer, signalling it to activate a special program. The Digiport entrance materialised from the monitor and shot beams of light towards them, pulling them in to the Digital World.

After a few seconds of a barrage of bright crisp colors and snazzy rock music, the Destined kids landed on to an arid desert with their feet crunching the soft sand. As always, their apparel had converted into the regular threads they wore whenever they ventured this digital plane: Davis and his fiery vest, Ken with his bland grey school uniform, Cody with his…you know. Only TK, Kari and Izzy's clothes didn't shift during the journey.

The blond boy fumbled his bucket hat and scanned the desert. "Isn't this the Server Continent?" he asked.

"Indeed it is." Izzy scratched his head. "It's the same place where Tai and Agumon first defeated Etemon."

"Do you think we'll be able to find anything about Willis's attackers here?" Ken questioned.

"The Desert is a typical place to find traces of strange alien civilisations." Kari answered.

"What gave you that idea?" TK looked at her.

She shrugged. "It's common in the movies, so it has to be true."

"Save the talking for later, guys." Izzy patted his laptop. "I think this mission will go smoother if we split up. Me, Ken and Cody will stay here and look for clues. The rest of you better go to the scene of that Phyrexian attack."

"Right." They complied, knowing it was for the best. Now, it just so happens that there was a busted old television set where they were standing. TK, Kari and Davis directed their D-3 on to it and vanished once more with the flash of light.

* * *

For fifteen minutes, the Digi "geniuses" threaded the desert, a bland repetitive sea of sand. Eventually, they spotted what looked like a giant dark hourglass structure in the horizon.

"Datamon's hideout." Izzy whispered.

A lot has changed since the digidestined first visited this enigmatic place. Ever since the demise of the building's keeper Datamon, digimon archaeologists, with the intent to satisfy their curiosity, have raided it for clues to the digipast long forgotten due to years of unnecessary fighting. Ditches have been dug around the pyramid, digichrome bricks have been pulled off, and rogue looters have stolen barely functional technology as a form of vengeance against its former keeper. It was all good though, as Etemon and his Dark Network wasn't around to stop their operations.

It wasn't long until they heard the familiar yet modified voice of a certain digital humanoid.

"Children, fancy meeting you here," said a wise but not old Gennai, looking a bit Ewan McGregor-ish as usual. The only difference was that this time he wore an expedition hat.

"Gennai?" exclaimed Izzy. "You didn't tell us you were leading this excavation."

He shook his head. "Not leading, my friend. I'm more like overseeing. The archaeologists told me to check if there was any who slacked off or nicked artefacts." He held his arms akimbo. "So, what brings you in these parts?"

"We came here looking for clues about the Phyrexians." Ken explained. "Do you know them?"

"Phyrexians, those horrible things? Yeah, I've heard about them. They came long ago and trashed the world. I haven't heard anything about them again until your friend Willis encountered them."

"How did you know about that? I haven't told you." Izzy asked.

"I keep track of every digidestined that ever existed by tracing the signals of their digivices from my place. By the way, smooth move with those girls, Ken!" Gennai pointed at him with two indexed fingers cocked like guns.

"What's he talking about?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at the second oldest genius.

The black-haired boy laughed nervously. "Long story."

The man held his chin against his hands. "I think the Gazimon group found relics about the Phyrexians within the pyramid. You can go there if you like."

* * *

The three boys continued their steps to the Pyramid, carefully avoided every second Gotsumon or metallic Kokuwamon who participated with the digs. The rookies and their champion foremen seemed hostile with their "Do ya minds?" and "Watch where yer goin's". Either that, or it was due to their breakless straight eight-hour shifts.

"Prodigious!" sputtered Izzy, taking in the glorious tomb-like interior of the pyramid. "I forgot how technologically beautiful this place was!"

"Oy, what are you kids doing in here?"

The all turned and saw a grey bespectacled rabbit digimon standing on his hind legs on a doorway holding a dusty old book

"We're here to look for pieces of interest." Izzy sincerely said.

The Gazimon didn't hop, but walked towards them pragmatically. "You do know that no unauthorized personnel are allowed here, right?"

Ken interjected. "It's ok, we're friends of Gennai."

"Gennai, huh?" The scientific rabbit blinked and whispered to himself. "Deng, curse that old coot. He's so soft." He sighed and turned back to them. "Sure, you can take a look. Just don't wreck stuff. They're priceless."

"As if Digimon have the time to go to a museum." A panting Geckomon tilted his head to the doorway and squawked at the Gazimon.

"Shut up! Some would actually pay to see this stuff." The grey rabbit patted on the wall, then suddenly pulled his arm back. "I mean to do that."

"Boss, we finally got that stubborn door to open." Came a shout beyond the doorway.

He raised his arms with simulated triumph. "Finally! Kids, you gotta go and see this. We've been trying to open that thing for weeks." He gestured them to follow him with his hand and proceeded to walk to the other room.

The group saw a heavy chrome digizoid door resting on the ground, surrounded by other archaeological rookies. A floating sphere with horns and arms wielding a chainsaw bounced a spiked mine with its free hand was in the other room, a wide smile dawning on its face.

"Boss, this looks like it held a bunch of digimon." The subordinate Giromon clicked.

"That's a possibility." The Gazimon said. "This pyramid had a history beyond Datamon, or Etemon."

"But sir." Objected a fat but educated Veedramon. "That contradicts my theory that this pyramid was a great tomb for past digimon kings."

"Screw that." A dusty Mushroomon shoved him aside. "This place was a memorial for an oasis that once grew in this big sandy mess."

"There's already one not far from here, genius!" Veedramon quipped.

"Is that a threat?" Mushroomon dared the dragon.

"Yeah!" he spat. "Didn't you see that crack on the ceiling?" He pointed to a crude opening up the room. "That proves that robbers already came here and took treasures, sarcophagus and the kitchen sink."

"You're evidence is a freakin' hole? That won't stand!"

"Um, perhaps this is a bad time to deliver my theory that this pyramid was once a Geckomon breeding ground…"

"We don't need your stupid theory!" both dragon and fungus shouted at the meek trumpeted frog who mentioned it.

"Shut the heck up, you two!" the Gazimon ordered the two bickering digimon.

"What's that over there?" Everyone turned to Cody, who spotted a white messy groove from the hole that lead back to a mass of nondescript etchings from a wall.

"Eh?" they ceased what they were doing and stared for a moment.

"This is interesting. Looks like you were right, Giro: digimons did use to stay here." The Gazimon told the floating sphere digimon.

"Just a minute. These etchings…." Ken walked to the wall and ran his palm on it. "They don't look like Digimon script."

Cody tried to continue. "They look like…"

"…the work of a Phyrexian."

The people consequently turned to the direction of the voice. They spotted a casually dressed young boy, presumably human, whose eyes were concealed under dark specs.

"Don't tell me you're friends with Gennai too?!" the Gazimon fumed at this unexpected new arrival.

Ken asked the kid. "You're saying that this room was a prison cell, for a monster?"

"Phyrexian's aren't your run-of-the-mill monsters, Ken." He tipped his specs. "You'll know more if you read it."

"Prodigious!" Izzy smiled. "This calls for a new program I installed." He opened his laptop and furiously tapped on the keyboard, as he always did.

The laptop shot a ray of blue light that scanned the wall. After a few seconds, the screen began to say "Language Error".

The shades boy ruffled his black hair and bit his lip, his hands clawed at the light highlighted etchings. "They must be enforced by a magical aura."

"Ay, my mistake." Izzy had a metaphorical sweatdrop. "It was set for 'Digimon Analyzer' instead for Universal Translator". Everyone facefaulted as he pointed out his error. "I'm so sorry. I made these programs so identical."

He tried typing again. "I've took a gander of the Phyrexian language from the online archives of a Prof. Covetto." The Computer Whiz explained. "It makes great bedtime reading."

"And just to entertain you guys," he made a final firm press of a button with his right index finger. "I've also programmed the translator to recite the etchings with a reproduction of the supposed writer's voice. Note though that this is just a simulation and not the real thing."

"Is this kid for real?" the Gazimon thumb-pointed Izzy for Ken and Cody.

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "He is our Computer Whiz."

The laptop shined the blue light once more. This time, it showed a projection of the same etchings, which gradually morphed into legible script. The device the cleared its throat and nasally growled a deep grotesque soliloquy, amplified by heavy breathing.

"We should've brought popcorn for this" Joked Ken.

* * *

_Ever since the banishment of our god and father Yawgmoth from the face of his wretched home world Dominaria, his new life took root in an artificial world composed of metal and oil. That world, Phyrexia, was built like a giant onion; nine layers, nine spheres, nine hells that felt more infernal as you ventured deeper into its abysmal caverns. That world was a very harsh place; no flesh-born mortal could survive the sea of boiling oil, the hot polluted atmosphere, the sharp rusty terrain and the creatures that managed to survive long enough to kill any able-bodied stranger. It was hell, but it was home (for a while…)_

_Our Father was aware that Phyrexia would not last long, given that it was conceived from a mortal mind and shaped from magical yet mortal hands._ _For eons Our Father used his expertise in the biological and chemical sciences to breed his army of nightmarish soldiers, many of which neophytes would call "freaks of nature". Some were bred, that's right, bred like cultured pathogens from large vats tended by competent vat priests, waiting to serve Our Father until death; some are those who were once alive, dead as petrified tree trunks, yet have risen again via magical and artificial means to serve Him for as long as their bodies lasted; and then there were the machines, never alive to begin with and thus can never die, who were loyal to Him no matter what. As you can see, nothing is wasted in Phyrexia. Our Lord desired perfection, and one of these included effective resource management. _

_Great Yawgmoth, as I had implied, was a doctor once. Using his great mind he had devised an array of biological weapons, notably plagues, each specialised in killing specific races of man, beast and surprisingly, oddities such as elementals and spirits. The plague carriers ranged from remote controlled ornithopters that dropped booster shots from the sky to large dirigible-like brutes that sprayed their spores down below, who eagerly carried their relentless influence with them to worlds new and old. _

_In addition to the virulent plagues He synthesized, Our Father created a plane named Rath that was made entirely of Flowstone: tiny machines which, to the naked eye, appears like living quicksand. This living quicksand was dangerous in the hands of ambitious men, hopefully those that do the bidding of their master, Our Glorious Master. The day shall come when Dominaria gets her just desserts as Phyrexia claims her for Our Father, her ostracised son. _

_But that is not all; Our Lord will not stop there. Great Yawgmoth is aware that there are other worlds to explore; different planes and planets that contain life forms to be assimilated to his horde. After all, that old hag Dyfed had the courage to introduce such a concept to Him. In addition to the plans to invade his former home world, Lord Yawgmoth assigned members of his inner circle to lead search armies to seek other planes worthy of his conquest. _

_One world that got his attention was a place called the Digital World: a plane conceived by the human mind. A human once said that it is the shadow of his own world, a realm made from the interweaving of network connections from "computers" and other things "digitally electronic". All these things seriously sounded alien to me, yet Yawgmoth became so obsessed with this world that he sent an army to pluck it like a ripe apple. I was fortunate enough to lead our invading army, though initially I began to doubt Our Father's sanity, as this world felt as artificial as Phyrexia itself._

_The moment that we stepped on the sandy shores of Server, the Digital World's supposedly largest continent, I have felt something strange about this new world. It's not like the other artificial planes that I previously visited in my travels, all of which were designed to be perfect yet brittle. The Digital World was a living, breathing place similar to that of Dominaria, the only difference being its composition of what the special artificers that visit it like to refer to as "data bytes". _

_Beginning with Server, the entire Digital World submitted to the conquering grip of Phyrexia in the course of three days. The moment Our Father's banner struck the crunchy digital soil we immediately flaunted our superiority upon establishing Yawgmoth's authority. _

_What followed was a long period of what the locals have misinterpreted as tyranny and slavery. We regularly enforced the peace and executed anyone who resisted swearing allegiance to Him, actions they mistook for racial abuse. We probed the soil, rich in untapped Digital material and stripped it bare of its natural reserves for our glorious Phyrexia; which was acceptable, as these native fools never put them to good use anyway. It didn't matter if a few casualties came about with our rule, for anyone can see: life was good._

_Through the application of genetic engineering technologies I have learnt from Our Father, the Phyrexian Digital Company has spawned countless agents by combining His essence with digimon data. Those implanted with the spirit of Yawgmoth are made to see his glorious vision and have subsequently changed their body composition into that of the virus type. This special type was the simplest genetic attribute for Digimon, it was so simple that entities of its strain have immediately outnumbered their pureblood counterparts; and as many as twenty digimon that carried his mark have been assigned by me to rule the land for us. _

_Everything was going to plan. As I have said before, life was good. However, we did not anticipate the unlikely rebellion that followed as a result of our genetic experiments. _

_It seems that some digimons have acquired immunity from our mark, no doubt a mutation in their genetic compositions. These so-called Vaccine digimons formed a team, lead by a blue draconic midget, and eradicated my army. Our artillery was useless, for Our Father did not have the time to synthesise a plague effective against their strain. _

_You could say that this was the story of how the three main digital attributes came to be. Digimons started as Data, Yawgmoth enabled their rebirth into Viruses and some mutant turned into Vaccine and rose to defeat us. _

_Cowards, many of whom didn't possess the ability to even know fear, fled back to our crumbling plane, leaving me alone and the creatures we have spawned within my fortress to fend off our enemies. Eventually I was defeated, restrained of my power and exiled in my own chrome-digizoid prison. My authority over the viruses has been severed, causing our digital spawn to exhibit independent thought and abandon our ideals. And the last time I heard of the Vaccine Brigade, they disbanded and the main players sealed themselves in hidden locations scattered around the world, in case the world would ever need them again. _

_I, in my part, spent the days of my imprisonment scratching these glyphs on the walls; to prove to visitors who can read it that Perfection once took a chance on this sorry plane and its locals never thanked us properly for it. _

_I have heard from my jailer that recent digimons who followed the ideals of the Vaccine Brigade sought the help of human children whom they called the Digidestined. These children, he said, were specifically chosen to protect the digital world from destruction and evil. A being named Gennai, apparently the last of his kind, recruited these children by letting them witness battles held by great digimons of old who happened to have stopped by their homeworld. This notion of utilising digivices, crests and human aid gave me quite a chuckle in my days of exile. No such artifacts and teamwork and light can extinguish the glory that is our Lord Yawgmoth's. They only prolong the inevitable._

_I sense great tension in the air enveloping the pyramid. No doubt that my jailer did as well. A battle was taking place outside in the sands; between a viral creature infused with the power of the Dark Network, and a cybernetic vaccine dinosaur, obviously aided by a human child. I only have a few seconds to scratch this on, but to my dismay the fight went in the favor of th…_

* * *

After the last syllable growled out of the laptop, the device ceased the lightshow. They were all unable to speak for a few seconds.

The shades boy broke their silence with the words "You better act fast my friends."

"It can't be that serious." Izzy said. "The writings looked like they stopped after Etemon was sucked into the portal. Nothing could have survived that."

Shades Boy shook his head. "That wasn't an ordinary Phyrexian though. The creature that was kept here, it was a demon: Yawgmoth's Demon."

"Yawgmoth's?" Ken's eyes lit up as he exclaimed.

"They're not at all like the leader of the Daemon Corps, though." He continued. "They have the ability to resist the flesh rending and disorienting effects of crossing the AEther between worlds and dimensions." "Judging by the way he spoke, he seemed to have a grudge on one of your friends."

The raven-haired boy shuddered. "You don't mean…"

"He came back to his master?" Cody answered.

Shades Boy nodded. "It won't be long before he builds up another offensive and reclaim this world once more. Being a high-ranking demon though, he won't be getting his hands dirty…"

Izzy raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. "So, what does this all have to do with Willis's abduction? Even I'm kept in the dark here."

"Izzy, whatever the reason, the digital world is in danger. I suggest you to gather all your friends, stay alert and be ready". He sincerely replied.

He started to walk away, but was promptly held back by the bland haired Cody.

"Wait." The kid ordered.

"Hm?" the older kid grunted as felt his hand tugged.

Cody explained his motives. "It's not polite to enlighten us and just walk away. Who are you?"

Shade Boy sighed. "I am but a traveller of distant lands and far away worlds, a collector of tales." He produced a notebook to write something and dangled his shaking head. "Though recently, the tales I've gathered paint a grim picture of this world."

Cody pondered over these words. "That's an odd way to describe a digidestined."

He turned to the boy and shook his head. "I'm not a Digidestined, Cody."

"Is he for real?" the Gazimon whispered to the Digi "Geniuses" again.

"Then how did you get here? This doesn't add up!"

He shrugged Cody's probing question and turned to walk away again. "Let me know if there are any updates with your story, alright?" "Later" were his final words.

The three boys were dumbfounded: A stranger came into their lives, a non-digidestined, and vanished in front of their eyes. They didn't know how to react.

The bespectacled Gazimon tipped his specs. "Didn't you find it weird that that guy knew your names?"

Izzy spoke. "I think TK and Kari should hear about this."


	5. Welcome to the Void

Davis and the gang have reached Colorado. They went to Willis' house but they had no luck. His mom said that he never came home since the reports of monster attacks in the country.

They searched the highway to find the loner who is now lost in the face of the earth.

TK, who is still in his serious condition, somehow lost his carefulness and tripped on the road. Kari rushed to him and picked him up. "TK, you're getting stupid by the moment, you're beginning to trip in stuff like tin cans, motor oil androbotic arms." "Yeah TN I second that." backed Davis. TK paused "Kari, did you say robotic arms? Remember the reports of robot men rampaging the countryside? Those guys have been here." He zipped to a scorched field dragging his arm "Quick Davis follow him" Kari ordered and the two chased him to the burned field. TK stopped and bent down to touch the blacken grass "The ground is warm, they have been here!". "Yeah right TB" muttered Davis "But would you expect those guys to come back here?"

Then the ground shook, from the sky appeared the rip. The same rip where the monsters that captured Willis came. They sensed the children, and they're ready to fight. They're coming out of the portal.

They scanned the field. The phyrexians sensed the children. But they never saw them.

One of the monsters, a scuta, a giant zombie plated with armor, took its scanning device. Instead of detecting Davis, TK and Kari, they detected three computerized beings. One of them looks like a flaming dragon on two legs, and two are angels whose arms are heading straight for...

FIRE ROCKET!

Flamdramon's burning fists scorched the scuta's face shield and the flesh within.

CELESTIAL ARROW!

GATE OF DESTINY!

Angewomon and Magnangemon's attacks shattered the bodies some of the monstrous phyrexians. Some of the monsters shrieked in pain as the holy light of the arrow vaporised them and others screamed as they were sucked in the gate. Quickly the kids sped to the entrance of the portal. The creeping blackness swirled the dimensions. "Ladies first, Kari." said Davis as they stepped closer to the portal. " Davis, what about the digimon?" "Don't worry, they'll come as soon as they deal with these weirdoes.."

"Hey, you lovebirds," TK said frantically while still holding his arm "cut the chit chat and run!". So he pushed the two into the ripped fabric of reality.

"PHYREXIANS RULE!" the soldiers of darkness yelled as they tried to mutilate the digimons.

* * *

The three children watched in amazement at the new landscape around them. A place made of metal, everything and everyone is either plated or born from metal. They were in the second sphere, one of the nine hellish planes of Phyrexia. Everything looked calm despite the noxious fumes erupting from the surrounding smokestacks and sludge by-products...

...except for the bio-engineered broodlings with misshapen bodies and has craving for human flesh that is coming right at them.

"AHHHHHHH, Kari get back. I'll protect you" shrieked Davis, who skulked behind her.  
"Creations of darkness, go away" shouted TK and pointed his only weapon, his D-3 on the monsters and prepared to blast a ray of light. Unfortunately, the light bounced from the terrors like bullets from Superman.

"Foolish Dee-geedestined" the broodlings chorused "Looks like your toy doesn't work on 'us' phyrexians". They lifted their misshapen fingers to form quotes and unquotes at the same time as they crawled on their bodies trying to strip their parts off.

"GAHHHHHH" It looks as if the digidestined have no hope, until one of the ugly monsters screamed as they were chopped by a blade. The rest fell down easily.

The kids breathed a sign of relief. Who is their rescuer? Is he another monster...

The being stood in front of them. He is the same size of Izzy but he resembles Joe in some way. His White clothing over his red shirt gleamed bright on the monstrous Phyrexian landscape. His blue pants remained spotless. On one of his green gloved hands held a scimitar sharpened to cut diamonds and even digimons.

He spoke "Didn't I told you to be careful? Phyrexia is a dangerous place."  
Wait a minute, who are you and why did you lead us to this place". interrupted TK " We don't even know who you are"

He bowed down like a Japanese guy though he isn't "You're right, how cliche-ish of me. The name is Julius, I am what you call a planeswalker."

Kari went googly-eyed and embraced Julius "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou, Julius for saving us". TK and Davis glared at the blue-haired boy who was wrapped by Kari.

Julius calmly unwrapped himself out of Kari's caress "Please miss Kari, be serious. You're in a place where nightmares come true and objects are made by the mind. There are lots of surprises ahead."

TK strangled the boy "You! You got us into this wild goose chase. I don't even think that Willis is in trouble".

Just then one of those floating TV screens appeared. It turned on and out popped the grotesque image of a pale bald woman.

TK stopped killing Julius and stared at the screen. The rest of the DDs stared in awe.

The bald woman began to speak, "My children" it began. "I would like to inform all of you about the great news, so I made every TV screen float to every wanderer of Phyrexia. Guess what: I'm gonna have a baby!"

The sound of crickets mingled with the eerie silence that followed.

"Just kidding! The truth is that PHYREXIA IS NOW READY TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

All the people shouted HOORAY! From the 'good' news.

"And we owe it all to this human" she said, lifting an inactive figure who looks a lot like Willis.

The children gasped. "Willis-chan!" They bellowed.

"For more information, go to the heart of Phyrexia and ask for Tsabo Tavoc (Thaaaaat's me). I guarantee that we will get them this time. FOR OUR LORD YAWGMOTH!"

Then the TV turned off and fell to the ground with a big CRASH!

Julius stopped rubbing his neck and said "Now do you believe?"

TK helped him get up and embarrassingly apologised.

"Wait" asked Kari "Is there any possible reason why they want Willis?"

"There is," He started. "Do you people remember Diaboromon?"

Everybody stopped except Davis. Finally they shouted "What's this got to do with Diaboromon!"

"Well for one thing, Willis created Diaboromon by accident. He has been killed twice by you famous people, the Digidestined. What you didn't know is that Augustin the first has recovered all the Kuramon you banished in space and melded them back to Diaboromon. He then sealed the monster in a card. He's given the card to the phyrexians and they wanted to awaken Diaboromon to conquer both the real world and the digital world once and for all. The problem is, they need the very same person who made Diaboromon to release his essence and that person is..."

"WILLIS!" they chorused.

"As soon as I got the message, I traveled all over the world to find you guys and tell you to come here".

"'scuse me Julius, but HOW DO WE GET TO WILLIS?" Daisuke screamed while holding the planeswalker's collar.

"Careful man," scolded Julius. "you sound like you like the guy..."

"I'm wasting time telling you all this, but you'll have to go deeper to Phyrexia. That's how you can get to Willis. I'll be guiding your digimons to safety".

Then in a flash Julius disappeared before any of those guys objected.

"Soooo, how do we get to the core of Phyrexia?" Kari asked, dumbfounded.

"There's only one thing to do..." TK said as he uprooted a piece of flat metal, careful not to strain his burn.

"What'cha doing, TN, cleaning the street?" Davis simply commented.

"Let's dig until we reach the center! When I was fighting with Augustin, he kept uttering something like being thrown to the center. Anyways, I think my arm is feeling better..." TK finally answered.

"That's a great idea, TK!" grinned Kari as she uprooted another chunk of steel and began to dig up the rusty earth.

"Yeah, I'm great aren't I?" Davis boasted. 


	6. Time with The Father

Out from the children's presence, in the dark core of the metallic world, the spider woman Tsabo Tavoc was standing in front of an enormous but empty ebon throne, as if she's expecting her master Yawgmoth.

_Father, Lord of the Phyrexians, we have captured the demon maker. I hope our Lord would be pleased that he will be serving his purpose willingly._

The throne was still empty, but the woman sensed his presence as the surrounding darkness whirled to the throne and the diabolic manifestation of the Dark God in the form of a dragon appeared. Its sulfuric breath whiffed the air around it as it grunted and growled its words:

_"Tsabo, my daughter, what have I use for a mere demon maker? I have all the demons in Phyrexia at my command."_

My Lord, the demon he created was a chaotic thing. It almost ripped the enemy's communication system in mere minutes, until a group of children, CHHHILDREN my Lord, destroyed it in twenty!

_"CHILDREN! KILLED IN TWENTY MINUTES BY CHILDREN! Are you taking me for a fool, Tsabo? I'm a GOD! I'm nobody's fool!_

My Lord, with our technology, we can make this demon stronger and quicker than a mere Yawgmoth Demon. Plus we can fix its weak spot."

Eerie silence filled the realm.

"And we got his essence sealed up in this card" she pleaded as she flashed a card to the dragon's eyes.

_"...Very well, my Daughter! You're very fortunate that I'm a merciful God who unlike that guy I know who killed a spider-woman. I would like to see this demon maker."_

"Yes my Lord". She turned to her attendants and shouted "Send in the DEMON MAKER!". The clerics replied by rushing to the next plane with Willis in a flash!

He wasn't in shape. He was paler than his usual self. His wound still festers, slowly draining his essence. By his appearance, he was slowly becoming one of them, diodes have been implanted on the left pulse of his forehead. The clerics brought him in a chair where he sat just like a rag doll, an empty rag doll.

The dragon snickered. _"This is your Demon Maker, Daughter? Show me his powers."_

Tsabo snapped her fingers and a laptop materialized before Willis. His lifeless fingers rose and began typing furiously like the Computer wizard that he is. He then stopped as a digi-egg appeared in front of the Dark Lord's Avatar.

"_This is what your demon maker can do?_"

"All is not finish, My Lord"

The egg hatched and a puff of smoke named Mokumon appeared. One of the clerics walked to the creature and bashed a flask of strange liquid to the fresh digimon and it quickly turned into a Demimeramonand to a Demidevimon.

"_This midget imp, cannot even rip my weakest soldier apart_!"

The imp flew to the dragon and whined "What? You calling me a pipsqueak, dragymon? I smoked glowsticks bigger than you."

This annoyed the Dark Lord "_You imp! Don't you know who you're dealing with?_"

"Why of course I know! I'm talking to the king of the demons here! You don't look so tough sitting in your chair and barking like a dog eh? I could snuff you out with one of my wings tied behind my back. DEMI..."

Before the Demidevimon used its attack, the dragon opened its mouth and exhaled a quick flame which burned it to ashes.

"_Alright, Daughter! None of my demons are ever like this, feisty yet tough. Get your little demon maker to work_."

The Spider Woman lowered her legs to show here thanks to the dragon and brought Willis to the outer realm. Right before he disappeared, the blond boy cursed despite his weak throat. 


	7. Allied Antibody

C'mon guys, this way!" Julius has got the three digimons out of the oil-bloody pit of phyrexians and is not leading them deeper through the Phyrexian realm.

Hey, we don't take orders from people who are not our partners."

Yeah where's Kari?

And Davis?

Why don't you stop worrying about those guys and worry about yourself? You digimons almost got killed back there! Anyways, your digidestined are safe." He said as he waved his hand to form a viewing globe showing the kids digging the earth.

Davis, TK and Kari working? Now I've seen things! You guys go ahead, I'll be looking for reinforcements."

Yeah right! Like you can find someone here..." Flamedramon laughed as they rushed deeper to the halls.

Julius stopped and turned on a corner and spotted a boy and what looks like a giant rabbit man fighting hordes of strange spider creatures.

"Hey Squall, looks like you two are having fun." he shouted to the people as they struggled.

"Hey man, do we look like were having fun?" the boy shouted back. "Were outnumbered two to a million here!"

"Make that one to a million, it looks like Kimon does all the work!"

The hybrid turned to his partner while still fending of the spider creatures. "You know he's right Squall..."

"Shuddup and fight Kimon!"

Julius ran to the couple. "Save your punches, F.A."

Plague Wind!

And from his fingertips erupted dark winds which vaporised the spider creatures. However, as they died, other beasts began coming out of them like newborn chicks. A long serpent slithered out of one and a humanoid came out of another.

"Woah, kill them Kimon!" Squall shouted to his digimon.

"Relax man, they're dying. They're the same creatures."

"Julius, I appreciate your help, but I'm digidestined! I can do this."

"It looked like it when you fought Armagemon…."

_From the horizon, I saw people crushed, crushed because they were overwhelmed with darkness. The three megas fought it but still won't die. Still, one of the people rose up and boosted their morale. Their confidence refreshed, made two of the megas fuse together. The hybrid of hybrids slew the evil and banished its pieces before it even reconfigured._

"But not today, Squall! You don't know the Phyrexians like I do. They like making fun of nature by mismatching beasts and making plagues. They're worse than the Digimon Emperor, who only hurts bodies but never the mind. And they're planning to revive Diaboromon. You wanna go through that again?"

"Julius, something tells me YOU set us up." Diamon snapped.

"Actually, Augustin set YOU ALL up, but that's not important. What counts is that Kari, TK and Davis are now digging their way through the core."

"Okay. Diamon, you lead!" ordered Squall.

"Just because I came from a piece of Diaboromon doesn't mean I should lead".

"You should. You are born of Diaboromon, and Diaboromon can sense Diaboromon." explained Squall.

"Don't start with that wise guy talk you..."

Julius snapped his fingers and Diamon mouth felt the same sting. "Don't start swearing please, this isn't your master's story!"

"Ouch, alright you made your point" Diamon whined as he rubbed his lips and lead the group.

* * *

Exhausted, Davis, Kari and TK all took a break. They were almost to the next sphere, except for the fact that they were still in the second sphere and Willis is in the sixth sphere and they still have four spheres to go. Weird, ain't it?

Then their digimons, still in their evolve forms appeared. "Hey look Kari, it's us!" Angewomon yelled to her partner, who was glad that she was safe.

The three digimons quickly changed back to their rookie forms and rested with them.

Later, under the darkness of the second sphere's night sky, the digimon and their human partners conversed in front of a lone bonfire.

**"**I still wonder why they abducted Willis." asked Davis. "From the looks of these guys, it's like they need a great soccer player, like Me!"

Unable to resist, TK whispered to Kari. "That's the best idea Davis had since he joined the Digidestined."

"What, being a great soccer player"? Kari asked.

"No, getting abducted by the Phyrexians instead of Willis." TK replied.

Everybody laughed except for Davis and Veemon.

"Haha, very funny TC..." Davis sarcastically said.

The children's conversation was cut short when Tsabo Tavoc erupted from the ditch they were digging.

"Hahaha, what a great suggestion, blonde boy! But the Phyrexian army has enough bull-headed Scutas!"

"What, you too? WAIT 'TIL YOU SEE WHAT MY BULL HEADENESS CAN DO TO YOU, YOU BALD HEADED, ARUKENIMON RIP-OFF!" Davis sputtered because he can't all of these insults anymore. "VEEMON ATTACK!" And with that his D-3 glowed.

Veemon digivolve to...X-Veemon!

"On the contrary," boasted Tsabo "I'm one and original. Your Arukenimon was the one who ripped me off!"

With this, Tsabo charged to the newly-evolved X-Veemon and nearly disemboweled him with her sharp metal legs!

AAGH! VEE LASER! A X-shaped laser blasted out of his chest.

Tsabo just laughed as she deflected the energy with her spears which she spun

"Let's help him, he can't beat her easily!" shouted TK to the others.

Patamon armor-digivolve to...Pegasusmon!

Gatomon armor-digivolve to...Nefertimon!

GOLDEN NOOSE! They shouted together as they lassoed the spider woman with their attack.

"I'm afraid not, dearies" She cackled as she used her legs to cut the ropes.

"It takes more than a few ropes to bind Tsabo Tavoc!"

HITEN MITSARUGI!

Out of nowhere, an evil beam of light hit Tsabo.

"Impossible! You digimon are more inferior in power than I. How can your blasts knock me down?" she questioned, for no mere mortal has defeated her when it come to magic and combat.

HITEN MITSAGURI!

The same ray swept away the spider woman back to the hole where she crawled out.

TK was amazed "Woh! Where did that come from?"

"Hey guys, I like you to meet Diamon as Arqaicmon." was the reply of Squall who entered the scene with Julius. His digimon loomed overhead, looking more human-like except for his facial goat-like features.

"Wish Patamon digivolved to Seraphimon again." TK said.

"We could sure more firepower" pleaded Kari to Julius.

"Oh great, it's gogglehead wanna-be" moaned Davis. You can tell that he hated Squall, since he wears the almost same goggles he was as bumbling as he. In short, he hated competition.

"What? I saved your butts and you're just gonna rant me?." whined Squall.

"Enough of the chit-chat, boys and girls." Yawgmoth's Sanctum is getting closer. Jump!" Julius pointed to the hole in the ground.

"Nu-uh, I'm not jumping down that hole" Davis said.

Just then, more of the headless spider creatures, dubbed "Morph" creatures, swarmed the hall behind them.

"I still ain't jumping in."

"You'll be just fine" and Julius gave him a shove. Davis screamed as he plunged to the abyss.

"X-Veemon, catch him quick" then he turned to the others "you must descend with your digimon quickly, unless you want to be "Morph" chow". He leapt to the pit along with Davis. 


	8. The Ninth Sphere

With a tap on the rusted earth the DDs have hovered over the heart of Phyrexia. The dark place was empty, except a few ash spots and rotting meaty body parts. A giant drawing of a circle surrounded it.

Squall was the first to speak "Don't tell me this is one of those hidden-villain-in-a-dark-empty-room gags".

"Ha-ha very funny, Squeal!" Davis grumbled.

"I'm just guessing..."

"Wait, what does this Yawgmoth guy look like, Julius?" asked TK.

"He doesn't have a physical form. He can be anything he wants"

"_Correct, planeswalker!_" the telepathic zap of the god rung all over the room. _"It's over a millennia since I confronted one such as you."_

Just then from the darkness, black gears started looming towards the group.

Julius flashed his sword and deflected the gears. "Oy DDs, scatter!"

Squall too had a weapon. Taking a long rod which resembled a giant key, he broke some the gears.

The other dependent DDs spread out and ducked at the same time, but the gears kept coming.

The digimons helped the 'walker destroy the metal parts.

Julius yelled "Hoy Yawgmoth, don't you think Black Gears are a little last season?"

_"It's true, but this one isn't, in fact it's a bit ancient" _and a swarm of beetles came from the shadows, gnawing on the flesh lying around as they reached for our heroes.

"What to do, what to do, what to do?" Davis asked himself.

_No use hiding, the Carrion Beetles can sense you for miles._

VEE-LASER!

STAR SHOWER!

ROSETTA STONE!

HITEN MITSARUGI!

A flurry of digital energy followed their screams. Fortunately, these insects are only 1/1 (If you're not a Magic Player, you won't get it) so they died, leaving their burnt husks to decompose in the floor.

_Congratulations, you have exterminated my swarm of beetles, and hath stoked my patience. It's time you meet a real beast._

And from those same shadows came a strange walking skeleton. It's face seemed somehow inhuman, weird tentacles streaming from his head. On it's right hand it wielded a spear.

The DDs are all flabbergasted. "That's a beast? even Veemon could beat that!"

And with lightning dexterity, the skeleton zipped to X-Veemon and gave him a little chomp on the neck and flung him to the far obsidian wall, crashing it. Then he devolved to his rookie.

_True, true..._

The skeleton zipped towards Pegasusmon and gave the same bite, BOOM was the sound as he crashed to the floor. His ears began to enlarge as the golden plates in his body melted away.

_...but my Yawgmoth Demon is special..._

Another dash and Nefertimon joined her golden noose partner, turning to Salamon instead of her champion.

_...combined with Vampiric Embrace, every time he defeats an adversary, he grows stronger. _

Arqaicmon was the last one in the air and is doing his best to elude the demon skeleton. But he too joined the others, his infused dark energy leeched by the demon.

_Haha, I laugh. You don't look so tough now, eh Digidestined? Fortunately, a god like me can shape a body and defend myself, whereas you mortal weaklings depend on your silly digital beasts to do the fighting for you._

"Then why don't you attack us instead of letting that pile of bones beat us up?" shouted TK to nothingness.

_You fool, the demons are part of me. They ARE ME! If you get my drift... _

The demon made it's way slowly to the chattering DDs, who are now skulking behind Julius and Squall. Still holding his sword, the guys tried to back it away.

TERRIER TORNADO!

A tiny whirlwind appeared and gave a little nudge on the skeleton's back. Though the feeling is veeery small, it felt it and turned it's direction towards the whirlwind.

BLAZING ICE!

Cold energy froze the gullible skeleton's feet, pinning him to the obsidian ground.

"Hey, you should be glad to see us now!" came a very annoyingly wisecracking voice, and we all know what that means...

A rather shaken voice was heard everywhere, "WHAT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! DEMON, RIP YOUR BONDS AND DESTROY THEM, NOW! WE'RE APPROACHING VICTORY."

The demon easily broke it's bonds and hurried to the tornado. Then it was swarmed not by the Carrion Beetles, but those strange headless, spider creatures.

"We persuaded the spider guys to assist usin finding you. They may not have heads, but too many of them is a good thing." explained Lopmon.

Julius then said, "Quick, the Morph creatures cannot hold the demon much longer". He flashed this weird ring and threw it on Davis' head, "use the ring!"

Davis rubbed his head "How am I supposed to use this piece of junk?"

"MAKE A WISH!"

"Yeah, and a genie would come out and give me magic powers, nice try!"

"Just do it!"

Davis doubted the 'walker, but he tried. I wish power to beat the bad guy he thought. The ring flashed and from it's gem came the two Golden Digieggs, then it crumbled to dust.

"Cool" they all cried except for Julius. He knew of the power of this ring and doesn't want to waste anymore time explaining it.

"GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGISE" came a shout in Davis' lips as he held the egg of miracles and out came a burst of light, hitting Veemon and mutating him as a manifestation of the egg.

Veemon golden armor digivolve to...Magnamon!

MAGNA KICK!

Out zipped the leg movement of the golden armored digimon which blew off all the spider creatures from his face and hit him on his skull, cracking it and squashing the diabolic brain and tentacles. The DD's about faced as the violent thing happened.

MAGNA EXPLOSION!

A flurry of golden missiles erupted from Magnamon's body as he obliterated the demon into oblivion. Now he's dead. Yet the omnipotent laughter still ringed in the dark temple.

_"Fools! As you were beating my demon, my army is prepared for Digital Conquest! The demon in a card is 90 released from its cardboard prison. How will you stop me now? _

" Davis, I don't have enough strength. Cannot fight anymore." the golden warrior collapsed.

Julius threw a huge blob at Magnamon's face and it's red fluids splattered all over him.

Davis, on the other hand sharply turned to the 'walker "What was that for?"

"Mana is a great alternative for digital energy" he simply replied.

Slowly, Magnamon got his strength back.

"Heads up!" Julius got two more blobs of mana and threw them on the faces of the fallen digimon. He threw two more on Terriermon and Lopmon.

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!" he ordered. And they did, without the aide of digivices.

"TK, Kari and Squall, stop Diaboromon from escaping. Davis, you go with Magnamon and me and stall the Phyrexian Army. Lop and Ter, get your owner out of here quick!".

So they went separate ways, knowing that they are still together. 


	9. Darkness: The True Darkness

"Not so fast, children!" came the seductive voice of Tsabo Tavoc.

"Ugh, it's spiderlady!" they screamed.

She reached down on them with her arachnid speed with spear pointing. Angewomon and Angemon pushed her back, while Kimon kicked her repeatedly like those martial artists from the movies.

"How ironic" she sneered while holding her butted jaw "two angels and a cute fluffy bunny are trying to hurt me. Yet I have first strike!" With her spider legs she spun which sent the digimons flying crashing on nearby boulders.

"I'm tired of sitting here watching this! Let's help." yelled Kari to TK.

"But what can we do?"

"This" she jumped towards the spinning spider and landed on her back.

"What are you doing, girl? You're only delaying the inevitable!" she kept spinning and spinning in an attempt to make Kari dizzy.

"Kari took her camera string and strangled the bald lady which sent her sprawling to the ground clutching her neck.

"Alright, Kari!" The boys shouted and rushed to her punching and kicking and slashing and doing all sorts of critical damage. TK even managed to break one of her legs and slash her with it.

"You idiotic pubescent freaks!" she squeaked under the gag "You can never kill me, NEVER!"

HAND OF FATE!

CELESTIAL ARROW!

HITEN MITSARUGI!

Out slashed the digimon's attacks damaging the woman's body as the guys backed away. Kari gave her a swift kick, sending her plummeting to the bottomless pit, still screaming.

"Wow, Kari, that was amazing!" praised TK.

"Yeah, we didn't know you could do that." said Squall with doubt.

"I don't know what came over me...I just jumped and strangled her." she shivered with disbelief.

"At least she's out of our way, c'mon let's go and beat Diaboromon!"

* * *

"Halt! In the name of the law! You can't pass GO and collect $200!" yelled Davis to the charging Phyrexians.

These brutes were made relentless, but for once in their lives they stopped in their tracks and laughed at the sight of the two patheticbeasts in front of them.

One of them said, with jaws (literary) flapping "Yeah right, like you're gonna stop us!"

"Yes we will!" Davis turned to Magnamon. "Magnamon, use Magna Blast now!"

MAGNA BLAST!

Another surge of golden projectiles zoomed from the dragon and blasted the monsters, but to no avail, none of them had even a scratch.

"Mighty Yawgmoth enchanted us with an invincibility spell!" one of them on the front rank said.

"And that means even our weak spots are strong spots!"

The whole legion laughed at the dragon for his futile attempts of destroying them.

Then Julius appears in the battlefield clutching a green orb.

"Speaking of weak spots..."

With one slam, the impact enveloped everyone with green light. A Naturalise spell teared the aura of invincibility.

"I see that you got them back." he turned to the golden warrior. "Now, Magnamon!"

MAGNA BLAST!

This second wave of energy was no dud. It killed nearly every soldier: a rain of shrapnel and oil occurred when scuta's faces were hit, Gargantua's guts splattered, shards when soldiers and troopers exploded.

All except for the huge purple creature with blond hair, huge horns and ugly face emerging out of the vast cavernous wall.

"Diaboromon!" They shouted (all except for Julius, why is that? he needs not panic! He's a 'walker!).

"Now...I'll...have...my...revenge...on...you...digidestined...wretches!" he muttered angrily. "Sealing me in a card was the thing that saved me! With the help of these Phyrexians, I'm back to my old self.

TK, Kari, Squall and their Digimons (not to mention Willis and the twins) appeared and jumped out of the huge crack. Though the digimons are having a hard time bringing Willis.

"Oh good, you're back Willis" Julius approached the fallen genius and patted his forehead. "You need be cleansed, my son!"

Slowly his ache from the stomach lifted. The weakness from his body disappeared. Wounds healed. Bodily functions became normal again. The diode in his head suddenly bounced out. He was Willis again.

_Foolish mortals! I don't need your typer now! I have the most powerful monster at my side._

_This is the final battle, mortals!_ Yawgmoth's voice echoed on the body laid-field of metal. _You may have destroyed my army, but my newest addition to the Phyrexian army has arrived, and will crush you into flesh-colored coins! Besides, I can make more troops!"_

"We beat him then, we'll still beat him now!" and the digidestined got together to fight.

Willis, with his still rasp voice, ordered his pals to digivolve which they did:

Terriermon golden armor digivolve to (remember, he still clutched the Egg of Fate)...Rapidmon!

Lopmon, on the other hand, exposed to the light, absorbed so much energy...

Lopmon warp digivolves to...Kerpymon!

So did the others:

Kimon digivolve to...Arqaicmon!

Angemon warp digivolve to...Seraphimon!

Angewomon digivolve to...Magnadramon!

With their combined forces, used their powerful attacks:

Lightning Spear!

Rapid Fire!

Magna Explosion!

Dragon Fire!

Hiten Mitsarugi!

Seven Heavens!

But this is not the Diaboromon they knew and love, for he avoided every last attack and gave everyone a roundhouse kick all at the same time! All collapsed at his blow.

"Tick, tock! The time is ticking! You're late for dying!" taunted Diaboromon with his deep menacing voice.

_"You see, thanks to Phyrexian technology, Diaboromon is stronger, quicker and more powerful than his formal self."_

The great digimon stood high and clasped his claws, uttering an incantation...

PHYREXIAN DARKNESS!

His claws became a beacon of darkness. The beaming darkness flashed them, absorbing their energies and de-digivolved them again! At the same time, swarms of Kuramon materialized out of the beacon's light. Some are clinging themselves on the DDs (I don't know why, maybe to disable their commands and keep the digimons from attacking, anyways they here for revenge too!)

"Hahaha! How does it like to beat you all up now?"

"We're not gonna give up, Diaboromon!" shouted Squall.

Then the demon recalled the past event when he sings a portion of...

"NO, NOT THIS TIME!" The evil's voice boomed "The powers of darkness are most powerful at Yawgmoth's realm. Your pathetic excuse for values like compassion, loyalty, courage, hope, love, freedom and dreams cannot extinguish my power! Besides, I hate that song..."

_He is correct. Positive points don't exist in Phyrexia! Your crests and gadgets are worthless. There is no need for morale boosting when you're on the brink of death! _

"Let us out now, Yawgmoth!" Julius pointed his hands on sheer vast nothingness "Unless you want your "addition" to the Phyrexian Army disenchanted!"

_"I'm afraid you can't, Planeswalker. You see, Manabarbs flowed from the laboratory while you were stunned. A mere incantation from your spell can mean immortal demise!"_

"I don't care if I was lava axed, if it means beating your immaterial face, I'd die for it!" he shouted.

Some of the Manabarbs swam to Julius and tore his skin and clothes, weakening him unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, they killed Julius!" The DDs shouted.

"No, I'm okay!" He opened his eyes "I'll be alright, I have one last trick in my sleeve though..." taking out a peculiar gizmo from his coat pocket. "Willis, catch!"

He threw the gadget to his hands. "Flick the switch and do your laptop magic with it." And did as he told, Willis typed heavily with his own typing box, powering the gadget, giving it orders.

It produced a zap of energy, hitting almost everybody. The artifact can hit one normally but with the aide of Willis, it gave them strength and speed similar to that of Diaboromon. It didn't make them bigger though.

_The Power Matrix! This is not fair, 'walker!_

The Digimons (again) digivolve to their Mega form (other than Veemon and Terriermon, who were reverted to Magnamon and Rapidmon) and attack Diaboromon. Seraphimon attacked first, a plated punch knocked the jaw of the demon digimon out but wasn't severed. The pain served no purpose, but it was one stepping stone to beating him.

Then total chaos followed, Magnadramon blazed the jelly creatures and Rapidmon electrocuted them. The two golden digimons used their remaining power to blast Diaboromon to submission.

Arqaicmon turned to his partner "Hey Squall, let's end this nightmare once and for all!"

Squall grinned, flashing the key "Yes Arcqaicmon, let's!"

And the partners ran to the giant monster and slashed and blasted with all their might. Heart of A Dreamer was heard being shouted in the battlefield.

The fight continues, ripping Diaboro slowly. Seraphimon used his ultimate attack and summoned a gate.

Diaboromon failed to cooperate, however. He reached for the gate and broke it in half "Accursed angel! You can't banish me. Your only choice is to kill me!"

Arqaicmon took his bazooka and threw bombs at him. Magnamon kept punching and kicking, Kerpymon kept throwing spears, his brother shooting his bunny missiles. Soon the two angels joined in the blood orgy.

Strangely, the remaining digidestined joined also, kicking and punching and doing all sorts of combos on the immobile demon's feet.

Diaboro can't take it anymore, struggling to raise his hands he slowly created the ultimate attack Yawgmoth blessed him.

PHYREXIAN DAR...

Before he finished the phrase, Julius released a blast of fire that enveloped Diaboromon. As he shrieked, the DDs and their digimon recoiled from the blaze.

Before he disintegrated into a pile of ash the monster said his final words...

"Need not connection..."

An angry growl echoed in the cavern. More Phyrexian soldiers came from the darkness, flashing their swords and preparing their battle stances.

"Oh no, we've wrecked Diabromon and these guys show up!"

"Well I suggest you run..." ordered Julius.

The creatures charged to the DDs. The Digimons swooped and scooped them to the nearest cavern opening.

"The light, I can see the light!" cried Kari.

"Let's rush, Seraphimon!" so says TK.

_Fools, don't let them escape._ Rang Yawgmoth in the cavern. _General, where are you? They ripped my new toy, I knew I should've released the plagues. I know, I'll release them now!_

In the inner spheres, a flurry of buzzing echoed... 


	10. Sweet, Sweet Earth

At last they have exited Phyrexia. Exited the madness, they are now back in their sweet earth. The plains of Colorado welcomed them.

The Digimons dropped their DDs in the soft ground.

"Julius, where's Julius?" Kari asked. Then the DDs spotted the 'walker still in the mouth of the portal.

"Destroy the portal!" Julius repeated to them.

"How?" asked Davis.

"Concentrating on its contents and not the box" contemplated the walker. "Just blast the mouth!"

"What about you?" TK asked. "We can't leave you behind."

"Don't worry about me! I've tackled bigger problems than this!" shouted Julius. "Now GO AND BLAST IT! I'll distract them"

"We should do what he says." told Squall.

Hiten Mitsarugi!

Lightning Spear!

Rapid Fire!

Magna Blast!

Seven Heavens!

Dragon Fire!

All those attacks burned the portal, a hot iron closing a wound. Out zapped thunder and lightning, eventually dying out as the portal closed shut.

Exhausted of strength, the digimons devolved.

"You must feel really empty now, huh Diamon? Now that Diaboromon is dead, completely." said Squall.

Diamon paused for a minute, then jumped for joy and laughed and laughed "YOW YAY YIII! The King is dead, GOD SAVE THE KING!"

"I liked him when he was still mind controlled." whispered Squall.

"Willis, you're back!" spurted the twins, even though they were aware of that these minutes ago.

Kari's head however was slumped.

"Kari, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Julius...we've lost him."

"Don't worry, Kari. He's a planeswalker, he can take care of himself."

"I think those Phyrexian guys aren't going to attack us anymore!" Davis said.

"You thought?" asked TK, and everybody laughed.

"C'mon, you said my Mom has been worried sick of me?" asked Willis.

"Yup! And I bet we can hitch a ride back to New York." said Squall.

"You can do that, Goggle-head?" asked Davis.

"Oh yes. I have an uncle who specialises in truck driving and his route is from L.A. to New York. If we could just call him and tell that..."

"I can't believe that we have our own male version of Yolei here!" whined Davis.

**The End **

Disclaimer: Hoo, what a day! **Onslaught** is a Magic expansion and D. Urza happens to coincidently use it for a title (though he claims he thought it first). And yes, he does not own Digimon, their characters (all from Toei), That Yu-Gi-Oh guy (from Konami), Keyblades and other references to Kingdom Hearts (Squaresoft) Magic and all it's characters and our favorite Anime fan Squall and Diamon. But he owns Augustin and Julius, too! Oh yeah, D. Urza apologizes to any of you guys for being offended with Julius being this fic's 'Gary Stu' (if you catch my drift). Yep, you guessed it: D. based Julius' personality on himself. He promises never to act like that again. But then, he's a 'walker, cut him some slack, will ya?


End file.
